With you (contigo)
by TherionLord
Summary: Songfic del ending "With You" de inuyasha. Saito y compañía han sido derrotados por sus antiguos rivales que han vuelto a la vida. Decididos a salvar a sus princesas a cualquier precio se juegan su ultima carta aun sabiendo que pueden morir en el intento. Es recomendable leerse mis otros fics para conocer a los personajes. Fic dedicado a JIGS 49147.
1. Aun no podemos morir

Muy buenas a todos gente! Aquí sigo con una nuevo historia que tenia en el tintero pero que por razones de fuerza mayor (exámenes) no pude escribir….

De todas formas este fic esta dedicado a JISG 4197 el cual es una persona gracias a la cual empece a escribir los fics de zero no tsukaima. Y también es de los únicos que lee mis fics de esto a si que en agradecimiento tal como le prometí aquí tiene.

Ahora que he terminado y no estoy tan liado te prometo leer los fics que tienes y dejarte algún review va? :-) .

La historia es un songfic de la canción "With You" el ending 1 de inuyasha kanketsu hen (el cual me encanto nada mas oírlo la primera vez). Terminado todo empiezo con el primer capitulo que sera como una antesala.

PD:Recomiendo escuchar el OST "Xros 4B no kizuna" del anime Digimon xros wars.

 _ **Estamos...Muertos?**_

-"...-" salto abrió lentamente los ojos….donde estaba….. -"ahhh…..-" gruño al sentir un dolor punzante en su cuerpo…

-" Yo que tu no me movería….solo empeoraras la herida…..-" dijo una voz a su lado…

-"honou…-" dijo el chico…..no lucia para nada bien….. Estaba tirado en el suelo boca arriba y tenia la ropa destrozada y el cuerpo lleno de heridas….

-"Oe saito…. Aun no te has ido… al otro barrio…..? -"se oyó una voz divertida al otro lado

-"Zazha….-" el elfo tampoco lucía nada bien….estaba como el boca abajo mirándole y le caía sangre de la cabeza al ojo y la boca….Además tenia la mirada vacía como si apenas tuviera fuerza….

Fue cuando se dio cuenta de una cosa…..el mismo estaba herido….. Tenia un gran desgarro en el pecho casi a la altura del corazón y otra en el costado que no paraban de sangrar…. Ahora entendía por que tenia tanto frío….

-"Que suerte que el viejo ese no sepa apuntar eh….? -"seguía diciendo el rubio -"si te hubiera dado un poco mas arriba te habría hecho un bonito agujero al corazón je je je cof cof….-" decía tosiendo sangre

-"Zasha si sigues teniendo fuerzas para hacer tus chistes levantate y ayudanos….-"

-"lo siento jericho kun…..pero mi cuerpo no me responde mas….. He llegado a mi limite antes…. Y tu deberías hacer lo mismo…. -" dijo mientras veía al chico intentar ponerse de pie por todos los medios….

-"Yo….todavía no he….sido derrotado…. -"decía mientras se arrastraba con las espadas

-"Y piensas ir sin ver nada?…. No creo que llegaras muy lejos…-" dijo zasha

Mientras el chico volvía a caer saito se dio cuenta de que los ojos de jericho estaban opacos y sin brillo…. grises y apagados…..Debia haber sido durante el ultimo hechizo….

-"Tengo algo que nos podría ayudar….pero los riesgos son bastante altos….en nuestro estado actual no creo que pudiéramos soportarlo…..-" dijo honou sacando un frasquito con unas píldoras en su interior….-"Estos son lágrimas del fénix un medicamento secreto de los zerbest que puede curar cualquier herida o magia….pero eso solo es por un tiempo luego el efecto desaparece y el dolor vuelve el doble de fuerte…..-" explicaba el chico

-"Dame…...una…-" dijo una voz débil detrás suya

-"Hyoga….. Je….no se por que no me extraña que sigas vivo -"dijo el chico riendo

-"Aun…...no puedo morir…. Mientras el…. siga vivo….. no dejare que le haga ….. daño a tabatha…..-" decía el chico mientras se metía la pastilla en la boca -"

-"Je….así que tenéis eso….. En nuestro mundo eso se llama anabolizante o anfetamina -" dijo saito. Pero la verdad ahora mismo me da igual lo que pueda pasarme después….. No pienso dejar que ese maldito le haga nada a louise….-" dijo saito haciendo lo mismo mientras se levantaba

-"Si me fuera a rendir ahora seria bastante vergonzoso para un caballero….. Jure protegerla de cualquier peligro y con vista o sin ella voy a cumplir mi promesa….-" decía jericho

-"Pues venga...vamos a continuar la fiesta….-" dijo zasha mientras se ponían todos en marcha.

 _ **Yyyyy fin. Jajaja se que puede desconcertar un poco pero entre el sumary y el siguiente capítulo (que supongo que sera el ultimo aunque no lo aseguro) lo aclarare todo.**_

 _ **JA NE! :-D .**_

 _ **REVIEW?**_


	2. Muertos contra fantasmas

Bueno gente después de tanto tiempo aquí traigo la segunda parte del fic. Seguramente habrá una tercera que haga de cierre por que si no dejaría la historia muy colgada….

He tardado tanto por que a veces no tenia ganas (por increíble que parezca puede pasar que a veces no quiera aunque deba XD) o por que tenia otros fics que terminar o por nuevos que quería empezar etc…. En fin excusas aparte supongo que ya habréis escuchado o por lo menos echado un vistazo a la canción no?

 _ **Round Two… Fight!**_

-"Soltadnos ahora mismo! -" gritaba una chica pelirrosa mientras se revolvia intentándose quitar las esposas mágicas…

-"Wald dile que se calle ahora mismo o la reduzco a cenizas….. -" dijo un hombre que rondaría los cincuenta

-"Eso es lo que te haré yo cuando te coja maldita momia! -" dijo otra chica pelirroja apretando los puños

-"No os vais a salir con la vuestra…. -" decia una tercera rubia mientras les miraba desafiante

-"Oh… Y se puede saber por que? -" dijo un chico rubio con unas orejas características de los elfos

-"pues….esto…. -" dijo la elfa bajando la cabeza ... -"

-"Por que cuando saito y los demás vengan te volverán a derrotar como pasó la otra vez…. A ti y a todos! -" dijo louise tratando de sonar lo mas segura de si misma posible

-"jajajaja veo que sigues teniendo ese sentido del humor tan bueno querida louise … Pero sabes tan bien como yo que tu caballero no va a venir a rescatarte… Esta vez me he asegurado de que no se le vuelva a ver vivo en ningún lugar de halkeginia -"

-"Eso no es verdad!... -" dijo gritando la chica -" saito no esta muerto… El va a venir…. Va a venir…. Va a venir a salvarme…. -" repetía mientras se arrodillaba en el suelo y las lágrimas caían por sus mejillas…. La verdad es que ni ella se creía eso pero no quería aceptarlo…. No quería aceptar haber visto como ese maldito al que una vez llego a querer hundía el acero de su espada en el cuerpo de su ahora esposo y familiar y ver como este caía con un golpe seco al suelo para no volverse a levantar…. Muerto….saito estaba muerto…. Esta vez si que le había perdido para siempre…

En las demás chicas el animo no era diferente…. Tifa trataba de mantener el animo también a pesar de estar también por derrumbarse tras ver a zasha derrumbado con los ojos vacíos y sin moverse nada….

Henrietta estaba igual que louise destrozada por ver como había vuelto a perder a su amado sin poder hacer nada…. Y lo peor es que wald no había vuelto solo...también había hecho volver a wales el cual ahora solo era una marioneta sin vida controlada por él…

Tabatha estaba pálida sin decir nada arrodillada …. Y aunque kirche o las demás habían intentado hablar con ella esta no había mostrado mas respuesta…. Aunque después de ver la masacre que había sufrido hyoga el cual incluso inconsciente seguía intentando salvarla la pelirroja no le extrañaba como había acabado la chica….

Y todo era por su culpa…. Keldeo Zerbest…. Había sido exiliado de Germanía hace años cuando intento tomar a la fuerza el control del país…. Una batalla que perdió y por la que pagó siendo calificado como paria y sin ser ser aceptado en ninguna otra ciudad de halkeginia….pero en esa batalla los padres de honou,sus tíos perdieron la vida….. Aun no se creía como en algún momento se le paso por la cabeza casarse con él…. Ese asqueroso destruyo la vida a honou...y ahora le había destruido a él. prácticamente…. Había aprendido magia negra y se había convertido en un nigromante por lo que había devuelto a la vida a los antiguos enemigos de saito y los demás…. Y los habían barrido….

-"Deja de mirarme con esa cara de odio querida… -" dijo keldeo sonriendo -"no es culpa mía que tu estúpido primo no supiera cuando rendirse…. -"

-"Puede alguien decirme que hacemos aquí parados? Tengo un reino que tomar… -"dijo un hombre de pelo plata

-"Tranquilo Diodora… Antes necesitamos negociar con ellos no? Estoy seguro que ni las familias reales de Galia y Tristain ni los Valiere o los Zerbest quieren perder a sus queridas hijas y herederas no? ... -" dijo keldeo sonriendo malvadamente mientras les miraba a todas…

-"No te preocupes no será necesario negociar nada…. Habéis llegado a un punto muerto… -"se le oyó decir a alguien por toda la sala…

-" Quien …. Quien esta ahí?... Muestrate! -" dijo el elfo mirando a todos lados

-"Vaya acabo de tener un deja vu de esta conversación…. -" dijo otra voz con tono divertido

 _ **{Empieza la canción}**_

Un gran rayo cayó enfrente del grupo aunque no estaba lloviendo ni nada… Y lo siguiente fue ver cinco sombras avanzando hacia ellos…

-"No… No puede ser….. -" dijo keldeo cuando pudo divisar quienes eran las sombras -"es imposible vosotros deberíais estar….. -"

-"Muertos? -" dijo honou acabando la frase con una media sonrisa de superioridad -"Si… Me lo dicen muy a menudo…. -"

-"Saito….. -" decia louise mientras veía al chico caminar con la mirada seria y se limpiaba las lágrimas que aun tenia….

-"Están vivos…. -" decía henrietta sin creerselo igual

 _Namida wo kakushita  
Tsuyogari na kimi no egao  
Kata wo taku koto sae  
Sunao ni wa dekinakute_

Yoake no mukou ni  
Donna mirai ga attemo  
Shinjiru koto de shida  
kaerarenai

-"Pero como es posible que estén vivos si vimos como todos caían muertos?! -" dijo wald fuera de si…

-"Bueno viejo… -"dijo zasha -" siento decirte que el corazón esta un poco mas a la derecha…. Aunque a esa edad puede ser difícil acertar…. -"

-"Maldito paria…. Cuando vas a dejar de burlarte de esa manera? -" dijo el otro elfo mientras le fulminaba con la mirada

-"Jamás…. Es mi seña de identidad… Si la perdiera ya no destacaría en nada… -" decía el chico tan tranquilo...

 _Miushinatte ita kokoro no kakera  
Futari de sagasi ateta shunkan kitto _

-"Wald … -" dijo saito mientras avanzaba hacia el con derf en la mano -" tienes razón…. Puede que nunca sea capaz de derrotarte completamente… Puede que no disponga de la fuerza necesaria para proteger a louise….. Pero mientras viva mientras pueda levantarme y respire no dejare que alguien como tu le cause mas problemas y sufrimiento! -" grito lanzándose a por él

-"Alteza perdoneme …-" dijo jericho parándose en frente de wales… Pero incluso si tengo que enfrentarme al mundo entero por ella lo haré…. Seas ciego cojo manco o aunque tenga que arrastrarme por los suelos he jurado protegerla y pienso hacerla aunque me cueste mi vida y todas mis reencarnaciones! -" grito lanzandose hacia delante..

 _Kowashite  
Oikakete Kiri hiraita ano sora de  
Seeking my way  
Hitosuji no hikari ni naru  
with you _

Las espadas bailaban y chocaban entre ellas una y otra vez casi formando una melodía

Mientras ambos bandos paraban para recuperar el aliento después de las embestidas el elfo sagrado se adelanto para atacarlos por detrás

-"Lo siento amigo… Pero tu te vienes a bailar conmigo…. -"

 _Naraku no soko Naa Deguchi wa doko?  
Kimi ga terashi dasu houkou igai ni wa kyoumi No  
Koukou to kagayaku Kongou no kodoku kabe wo kudakeba kimi ni todoku?  
Tashikana mono nara kitto nai kara, semete sou sinjite Go on !_

Lo único que se veía de ambos eran estelas doradas y blancas chocando hasta que desaparecieron con un estallido gélido...

 _Nanika wo sutereba  
Unmei wa yurusareru no?  
Taisetsu na mono hodo  
Ude wo suri nukete yuku_

Kagami ni utsutta  
Sinjitsu to gensou no kabe  
Nigeteru dakeja Sou Koerarenai

-" Hyoga … Maldita cucaracha por que no puedes morirte de una vez? -" dijo diodora

-"Maldito desgraciado ….. No tienes suficiente con matar a mi familia destrozarle la vida y casi destruir el reino de galia…. Ahora también tienes que hacerla llorar….. Tabatha ya ha sufrido suficiente no necesita que alguien como tu le destroze mas la vida….

-"Hyoga…. -" dijo la chica con los ojos rojos de tanto llorar

-"Y pensar que al principio no le hacías ni caso eh? -" dijo kirche a su lado sonriendo -"el mundo después de saito es también bueno no? -"

-"Supongo… -" dijo la chica esbozando una pequeña sonrisa

 _Ichido wa akirame kaketeta mirai  
Futari de kaete miseru Kanarazu Kitto _

-"Esta vez voy a acabar contigo de una vez y para siempre! -" grito el chico ajeno a la conversación de las otras dos chicas … AAAA! -"

 _Hatenaku  
Dokomademo Deguchi no nai meikyuu de  
Seeking my way  
Ima yatto tadori tsuita with you _

El chico atacaba con todo su arsenal creaba y lanzaba todo tipo de armas de hielo barreras y muros para detener los ataques enemigos… Se podía decir que se estaba dejando la piel en el combate...

 _Oh Yes, I just wanna see our future baby  
Ima kimi wo nosete Touge wo koeteku  
Tamashii no kakera wo motte Furueru sono te wo totte  
Kowaku wa nai sa kimi to boku to de susumou ze hikari sasu hou e _

-"Primero me quitas a mi familia… Y ahora intentas quitarme a mi chica…. -"dijo honou mientras se acercaba a keldeo y todo a su paso empezaba a derretirse como en un volcán…. -"Se acabo… Voy a enseñarte por que me llaman "el dragón zerbest"! -" grito mientras explotaba literalmente como una erupción y toda la estructura de la torre desaparecía por la elevada temperatura ….

 _ **{INSTRUMENTAL}**_

 _Tatoe mata itsuka tooku hanaretemo  
Kimi dake wo mitsuke saseru kara _

SALUDA A MIS PADRES VIEJO PEDOFILO...POR QUE VAS A VERLOS AHORA! -" grito mientras lanzaba toda su energía mágica hacia él ….

 _Kowashite  
Oikakete Kiri hiraita ano sora de  
Seeking my way  
Hitosuji no hikari ni naru _

-"Hasta la vista "maestro"... -" dijo hyoga -"espero no volver a verte nunca! -" grito mientras creaba un dragón gigante de hielo que volaba hacia el peliplata...

 _Hatenaku  
Dokomademo Deguchi no nai meikyuu de  
Seeking my way  
Ima yatto tadori tsuita with you_

Terminando saito zasha y jericho corrieron sin parar hacia donde estaban los otros tres

-"Hasta la vista wald… -" dijo saito mientras desarmaba al hombre con un golpe de espada hacia arriba para seguir con un tajo que le cruzo todo el cuerpo

Zasha por su parte después de rematar al otro elfo hizo un tajo en X en el cuerpo del otro a la máxima velocidad que pudo…

-"Jericho no?... Gracias por cuidarla…. Espero que contigo pueda tener la felicidad que se merece… -" dijo wales sonriendo antes de desaparecer

-"Hai…. Descuide alteza...así lo haré… -"

 _ **Yyyyyyy fin. Jajajaja si soy un cabrón lo se pero en el siguiente pondré todo lo que pasó después de la pelea.**_

 _ **JA NE!**_

 _ **REVIEW? :-D**_


	3. Fin de una historia y comienzo de otra

Muy buenas a todos…

Y antes de que tenga que ponerme a esquivar todo tipo de objetos volantes(la mayoria afilados o punzantes XD) explicaré que no he podido actualizar el fic antes…. En serio! Cuando no era una cosa era otra y así hasta ahora…. Además que este fic lo empeze en agosto y quiero terminarlo antes de que acabe el año… Por lo tanto aquí esta el ultimo capitulo de este fic que lo empeze y escribí como regalo para mi gran amigo JIGS 49147.

Y sin mas dilatación (perdón tenia que hacer el chiste XD) empezamos:

 _ **EPÍLOGO**_

Se había acabado….. Keldeo había sido borrado completamente del mapa y el hechizo de revivir había dejado de hacer efecto por lo que los demás también habían desaparecido…. Pero antes siquiera de dar un paso volvió a caer como un peso muerto..

Claro… Era de esperar que después de que se acabara el efecto de la píldora de honou ninguno pudiera mantenerse en pie con las heridas que tenia….

-"Saito! Saito! -" oyó gritar a louise que corría hacia él con todas las demás chicas…

-"Por que siempre tienes que hacer lo que te da la gana?... Deja de hacer todo por tu cuenta! … -" decía tabatha mientras cogia a Hyoga en su regazo…

-"Tabatha no te canses…. -" dijo kirche al lado mientras le caían lágrimas de los ojos… -" No creo que pueda oírte… -" dijo mientras acariciaba el cabello de honou...

-"No…. no es verdad…. Me prometiste que no te moririas antes que yo….. Que estarías siempre a mi lado…. No te permito que me desobedezcas… Me has oído?.. hyoga! HYOGA! -" grito la chica mientras agachaba la cabeza y se desplomaba sobre el pecho del chico….

-"Saito… No iras a morirte verdad?... No puedes no te lo consiento! Tu eres mi familiar mi esposo mi único amor! No puedes dejarme así no quiero vivir si tu no vas a estar a mi lado! -" dijo louise mientras las lágrimas caían sin parar en la cara del chico…

Medio ahogándose entre la saliva y la sangre y haciendo su ultimo esfuerzo levantó la mano y la apoyo en la mejilla de la chica la cual la cogio enseguida fuertemente como si no quisiera que la bajara de nuevo…

-"Louise… Te….amo….. -" dijo entre arcadas y casi mordiéndose la lengua….

Y luego todo se hizo oscuro…..

Aun así juraba estar escuchando los gritos de dolor y desesperación de la chica….

-"Ara…. Parece que soy el último que queda en pie….y no me he preparado ninguna frase épica de despedida ni nada….. -" decía zasha mientras tosía y escupía sangre que caía y manchaba el vestido de la elfa… La cual solo recitaba una y otra vez el conjuro de sanación que había aprendido mientras el elfo se había ido el año de entrenamiento ..

-"Dejalo… -" dijo moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro siendo la única extremidad que aún podía controlar a voluntad….

-"No… -" decía esta mientras seguía insistiendo…

-"Tiffa sabes perfectamente que no vas a conseguir nada al igual que los demás yo también voy a ….. -"

NO CALLATE! -" grito la elfa mientras apretaba los dientes y amplificaba la potencia del conjuro cayéndole un hilo de sangre de la nariz…

-"Zasha kun no pienso dejarte morir… Siempre he tenido que ser protegida… Primero por mi madre…. Luego por saito san…. Incluso por ti…. Siempre he sido la débil y estúpida que no sabía hacer nada….pero esta vez no…. Esta vez pienso ser yo la que te salve! -" dijo la chica cuyos ojos azules parecían dos cristales a punto de romperse por las lágrimas….

-"Puedo pedirte una ultima cosa?... Podrías levantarme?... He dejado de sentir todo mi cuerpo… -"

Cuando la chica hizo lo que había dicho el elfo este movió la cabeza y atrapó los labios de la chica…. Esta aunque al principio se sorprendió pronto correspondió al beso abrazando la cabeza del chico con sus manos…

Al separarse el chico sonrió y dijo: -" Gracias por creer siempre en mi tiffa chan… Te amo… Adiós…. -"

-"Zasha no! -" grito cuando se dio cuenta de lo que pretendía hacer el chico…

Demasiado tarde…. Aunque intentó que abriera la boca el chico cayo sobre su regazo para no volver a levantarse…

A lo lejos se podían oír los gritos de henrietta llamando desesperada a jericho y diciendo que se levantase que no podía dejar sin cumplir su promesa…. Aunque en vano…..

 _ **{...}**_

Sentía un peso en el pecho… Suficiente para molestarle al respirar…. Espera respirar?!

Los fantasmas necesitaban respirar?!... Lo siguiente que oyó fue una voz estridente y algo chillona… Que conocía muy bien….. Aunque no podía ser… O sea no podía estar oyéndola… Como era posible que estando muerto siguiera escuchando la voz de louise?...

De repente un flash lo dejo sin visión unos segundos y oyó una voz que le decía -"Aun no es el momento…. -" instantes después la luz desapareció y sintió como volvía a sentir su cuerpo…. Una sensación bastante extraña por cierto….

-"No puedes dejarme ni siquiera morir tranquilo?... De verdad eres muy moleta a veces…. -" fueron las primeras palabras que pronunció tras "revivir"

La chica cayó de golpe y se echó unos pasos atrás…. Parecía incluso algo asustada por la reacción que había hecho… Pero no la culpaba…. Al fin y al cabo ni él mismo se creía lo que había pasado…

-"Sa...saito?... E...eres….tú?... -" dijo casi en un susurro la pelirrosa como si tuviera miedo de que se esfumara como el humo… -"no es…. un sueño….? -"

-"Gomen louise pero aún te quedan muchos años por aguantarme…. -" dijo con una sonrisa

La chica se lanzó a por él con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja como si fuera un animal saltando sobre su presa… -" Louise… Si me aprietas tanto me vas a volver a matar… -" dijo este sintiendo la fuerza con la que lo apretaba la otra….pero no había manera… Solo podía esperar a que la chica cesara su abrazo de oso mortal…

Pero cuando esto pasó se dio cuenta de una cosa…. Al parecer era el único que había vuelto a la vida… Los demás aun seguían tendidos sin vida en brazos de las otras chicas…

Fue entonces cuando….

En el suelo mas concretamente a los pies de tiffa y tabatha aparecieron dos círculos mágicos… Pero no eran círculos de magia propiamente dichos… Eran…

-"Esos son contratos de familiar?... -" dijo louise a su lado diciendo lo mismo que estaba pensando él…

Pero que pensaban hacer?... Tabatha ya tenia a irukuku de familiar… Y tiffa que pensaría hacer invocar a otro distinto?...

Justo en ese momento el circulo se expandió hasta abarcar los cuerpos de hyoga y zasha y hubo otro resplandor…. Y cuando este cesó…..

-"Nada….. Estaba claro teniendo ya un familiar invocado no es posible reclamar a otro… -" dijo la peliazul

-"Me acaban de comparar con un animal…. Aunque sea un dragón no se si tomármelo bien o mal…. -" se oyó una voz un tanto burlona…

-"Tu siempre te tomas las cosas a broma no? -" respondió otra

-"Bueno quiero evitar enfadarme y que me salgan arrugas en mi preciosa cara el mayor tiempo posible jeje -"

-"Jajaja de verdad tu siempre tienes algo para ver el lado divertido no?... -" dijo saito riéndose

-"Ara...saito te nos has adelantado? Como has…..

El sonido de la bofetada resonó por toda la torre medio derruida…. Antes de que ninguno de los dos pudiera reaccionar zasha sintió un peso viniedosele encima…

Y aunque al principio fue a decir algo prefirió guardárselo y simplemente echar los brazos por encima de la chica que se había lanzado a por él mientras le acariciaba la cabeza de la forma que sabia que le gustaba a la chica…

Por otro lado hyoga no estaba teniendo tanta suerte…. Tras la bofetada la peliazul se había lanzado a golpearle con los puños mientras no paraba de repetir lo mismo…

-"Como te atreves a desobedecerme? Tonto idiota estúpido… -"

Intentando no hacer caso de todo ello el chico la atrajo hasta si y la hizo callar juntando sus labios…. Y aunque al principio la chica se resistió termino cediendo…

-"Hazlo otra vez…. -" dijo cuando se hubieron separado -"Quiero asegurarme de que no estoy soñando...de que es verdad que estas aquí…. -"

El chico sonrió y volvió a acercarse a ella…

Por detras otras dos chicas sonreían por la escena…. Aunque se podía ver que era una sonrisa triste una mueca que intentaba simular una falsa sonrisa….

-"No deberías hacer ese tipo de muecas… Te estropearas tu real cara… -"

-"Por favor no empieces tu también como zasha… Con un payaso en el equipo ya tenemos suficiente…. -"

-"Jejeje… -"

-"Como?... Yo no tengo poderes mágicos como ellas ni puedo invocar a nadie…. Entonces como?... -" dijo la pelimorada sin entender nada…

-" Creo que tengo una deuda de honor eterna con su alteza de albion…. -" dijo a modo de respuesta el castaño…. -"Pero tiene razón…. Los dos la tenéis…. No puedo hacer una promesa y luego largarme a la primera de cambio… No es propio de un caballero -"

Mientras henrietta se decidía entre llorar y darle las gracias a wales este la consolaba para apaciguar esos sentimientos que había causado en la chica con su estupidez…

Honou por su parte también después de explicar su "segundo nacimiento" por parte de sus padres estaba viendo que cuando llegaran a la academia tendría una noche muy movidita…. Y no en el buen sentido precisamente… Preocupar a kirche hasta ese punto no era buena idea nunca…..

-"One san! -" se oyó gritar desde las ruinas que quedaban del techo…

-"Hime sama! Al fin las encontramos! -" se oyó una segunda voz…

Ambos chicos y chicas sonrieron y cogerse de las manos avanzaron hacia donde habían aterrizado las dos chicas…

 _Juntos. Siempre por siempre y para siempre JUNTOS._

 _ **YYYYY FIN. Este final es un poco mas improvisado ya que no sabía como darle un final que no pareciera muy demasiado imposible de suceder pero a la vez manteniendo la "magia"(XD) de esta serie…. Así que este es el resultado…**_

 _ **Siento la GRAAAAAAN tardanza amigo JIGS pero como te habrá dicho tu querida henrietta "las cosas de palacio van despacio".**_

 _ **JA NE! :-D**_

 _ **REVIEW?**_


End file.
